


Dream a little dream

by LemurMonster



Series: Sa'rah and Dom'nir [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Daydreaming, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Transformation, Werewolf, bone crunching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Sa'rah doesn't like who her instinct tells her not to, but Dom'nir insists nobles should be worked with carefully. She has other plans in mind.





	Dream a little dream

Sa'rah hated being in this giant stone building, a palace they called it. Cold and empty is what it was. Why have a building this large, with this many rooms, only to leave them mostly empty. But her mate had business with Ulfric and she'd put up with it for a bit.

Ulfric had turned away but still prattled on with an over dramatic tone. Dom'nir had taken that moment to check on Sa'rah, looking down at her with apologetic eyes. She rolled hers in frustration and let out a small huff before her attention was drawn to the man entering the room. Her eyes narrowed and lips curled up, baring sharp white teeth, and the tip of her tail twitching.

He knew his mate well enough to keep between her and the large Nord entering the room. Dom'nir gently grabbed her shoulder and urged her to move behind him. He could hear her growl rumble deep within her the moment Galmar started to speak. He knew he needed to keep himself between them, she'd told him how his scent bothers her, so his best bet was to keep his own scent closer to her nose.

Looking at the back of his Nordic armour, she knew what he was doing. And she'd play along, for now. Sa'rah's tail kept twitching aggressively, letting all who could see not to approach her. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and dug her claws into the leather on her own armour, hearing it creak in protest. 

Sa'rah closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to let her mate fill all her senses, his scent filling her nose. Helping her relax a bit, she focused on the smells lingering on his fur, the metal and leather from his armor, the elk meat and herbs from the meal he cooked earlier that day, the delicate scent from the flowers he picked early that morning, and her. A smile spread at the scene to the last scent.

Her smile didn't last long, Galmar's gravelly voice tickled at her ears causing them to twitch, like they could swat the sound away. Her snarl returned and her claws dug deeper, puncturing the dark leather she wore with her armour.

Trying to focus on Dom'nir's voice, she wanted to tune everything else out, but she could hear everything. The heavy thumps of four different hearts, shifting of leather and cloth as the two men moved about the room, three distinct voices going on about things she could care less about. Her tail started jerking with each twitch, a sign she was close to snapping with intent to draw blood. 

It would be so easy, no one could stop her. Sure, she'd try to leave Ulfric out of it, Dom'nir tells her the people need him. But Galmar, he could die, no one needed him, many would be better off without him. Pompous ass that he is, he makes her fur bristle and her instinct says he's danger. 

Her jaw clenched, slowly moving from side to side causing her teeth to grind. No one would truly miss him, and his stupid bear hat. Like wearing the carcass of a large animal makes you strong, might as well shove his head up a mammoths ass. No, he'd find some pleasure in that, creepy as he is. Not even the Silver Hand or Vigilantes of Stendarr set her on edge like he does. 

Dom'nir would forgive her, he always does. Would be so easy, but far from quick. Galmar has done things, she's smelled several unwelcomed scents waft from his discussing form when he's walked by. And if he tries any of that with her mate, gods turn your gaze, it won't be pretty. 

It'll be glorious.

Her bones groan and crack and muscles grow. She drops to all fours growling in pain and large teeth snapping at the air. Her silver and red fur slowly turn black as a starless night, leaving glowing blue and green eyes like the sister moons. All in the room take a step back while her form grows larger than any of them. Long sharp claws dig into the old stone beneath her while labored breaths force their way past rows of sharp teeth.

Sa'rah can hear her mate call to her but her eyes meet her target. Her front paw thuds heavily on the stone as she takes a step closer. One ear turns to the side at the metallic shink of a sword being pulled from its leather sheath, but her attention stays on the man before her.

He has the nerve to pull his two handed axe from his back, like that would save him, stupid meat bag. Her lips curl back baring her teeth to him, letting him know his fate, Her maw opening slightly to let out a deep growl as saliva drips from razor sharp fangs. Muffled sounds of her mate behind her barely register while she continues to step forward.

Sa'rah slowly rises to stand on her hind paws, towering over him. Galmar grips tightly on the handle of his weapon, leather creaking in protest, his scrunched up face says he's angry but his scent reeks of fear. He spat an insult at her and swung his weapon wide, his hopes were to hit her, but a large paw gripped the edge of the blade. Fat drops of blood plopped against stone while her claws gripped firmly on the blade. 

Galmar tries to pull the weapon from her grip but she's stronger by far and tears it from his hands, letting it clatter behind her. The stench of fear growing stronger, filling her nose and causing her to drool. He begins to reach for a blade as her powerful legs launch her forward keeping the bulk of her knock him to the ground. Pinning him firmly in place she can feel him squirm beneath her.

He kicks up at her, his leg connecting harshly at her side but she doesn't flinch. Her wide eyes burrow into his very being. Sa'rah dug her claws into his left arm, feeling the bone crunch beneath his flesh. His cries, like a whore in a back alley, the tough Nord he claimed to be nowhere to be found. Her ears focused on her prey as her tail wagged. 

She leans back and drags her claws across his chest, ripping easily through leather and flesh. The fresh scent of his blood hitting her nose, blinding her to all else in the room. She needed more of that scent, needed to paint the floor and very walls with it. He spat more foul words at her, his breath as rank as his deeds, she couldn't understand the words, but saw the spittle litter his greasy beard. 

Sa'rah rips at his other arm, a loud pop echos in her ears as his arm is pulled from its socket. He whines in protest again, in too much pain to form actual words now. She grins with a mouth full of shiny teeth, twisting his arm to hear the cracking of bones like a song to her soul. Tired of his mewling sounds Sa'rah covers his face with a massive paw and presses him into the stone.

Sharp teeth dig deep into his chest, biting firmly while blood squelches. Sa'rah jerks her head to the side ripping both an undignified scream and a large chunk of flesh from the man beneath her. A fan of red splatters against the wall and fills the room with a sharp metallic tang. She let's the chunk of meat and leather fall from her mouth. 

Looking back down at Galmar, his eyes drifting while they dull in color. His chest still heaving with ragged breaths, his legs trying to move out from under her. Her tail begins to wag more excitedly and deep rumbles of a growl course through her body. Her wolfish grin persistent with blood dripping from her lips. 

Her paw pressing against his jaw harder when she leans down to bite him again, feeling it creak under her weight. She digs deeper with her teeth this time, feeling the bone of his ribs shatter in her bite. Sa'rah repeatedly crunches at his chest, hearing the air hiss through punctured lungs and his fingers trying to grip into anything. 

Lunging upwards, Sa'rah takes his throat into her mouth. Clamping her maw closed his warm blood gushes onto her tongue. She tightens her bite, feeling his flesh tear more and his neck snap, his body falling limp beneath her. 

Her mates voice caresses her ears much like his fingers do, causing her grin to widen and her tail to wag more. His words still muffled, but he's close, she can smell him stronger than the blood. She opens her eyes when she feels a familiar touch guide her head up, green and blue meeting familiar grey. 

“Should I ask about the grin Sweetling?” Dom'nir's voice smooth and low for just her ears to hear.

Sa'rah couldn't help the quickened pace her tail swayed at his voice. Joyful in mood she started to speak before she was cut off by a familiar voice, one that made her stomach churn and the beast within want to claw its way out. Her eyes narrowed and she looked over to the source, the man she just saw die beneath her. But there was no blood and everyone was looking at her. 

Her lip curled in disgust and she snorted out a growl, why couldn't that have been real.


End file.
